Left in hell 2
by left4dead321
Summary: Four years later Seth,Rachel,Noah,and Anthony are sent back to sector x to save some soilders. But what happens if the witch was still alive will she remeber him or kill him.
1. Chapter 1

It's been four years since Anthony escaped sector x and ever since then he's been depressed."Anthony can't you get over the fact she's dead!" Seth said patting Anthony's back."I can't she was my first girlfriend...she loved me for me dispite my faults!" Anthony said crying in the pillow on the couch. "Hey look she was infected and who knows what those things think!" Noah said trying to get Anthony out of his bad mood."Shut up Noah just shut up!" Anthony yelled burying his head into the pillow."Now you two can't make him happy he lost his love...come on Anthony don't do this to yourself think would the witch want you sad all the time she loved you I think she would want you to move on." Rachel said petting Anthony's black hair. "I'm sorry I can't she was special to me I can't do...I don't know how there." Anthony said admitting he didn't know how to ask girls out."Whatever I'm going to the post office." Seth said leaving the house."Rachel let's give him some time alone to think." Noah said leaving the living room."Okay Anthony if you want to talk just ask." Rachel said pecking his cheek making Anthony blush."Yeah whatever you guys say it's nothing is going to change." Anthony said silently before he took a nap on his favorite couch.

Seth walked into the post office and checked for mail."Bill,bill,bill,urgent,bill,wait whats urgent?" Seth asked outloud looking at the envelope.'Dear Seth,Noah,Rachel,and Anthony we would want your assistance in a small affair. A group of soldiers are still in sector x after their mission. We don't know if they're alive but we need to find out. Since you four survived once we want you to save them be here on June 7, at 8:00 am sharp,or else!' "You have got to be kidding me...uh crap!" Seth said pissed off. Well I better tell the others damn again with this shit! Seth thought as he entered his car and left for his house."Anthony wake up...wake up!" Rachel said pocking his head."Ah not now Rachel I'm tired!" Anthony said swatting her finger."Come on it's five in the afternoon if you keep this up you'll be sleeping in the morning,and staying up at night!" Rachel said shaking Anthony awake."Okay I'm up I'm up!" Anthony said rubbing the sleep out of his eye."Hey nice to see you up kid!" Noah said trying to cheer Anthony up."Stop with the sarcasim Noah." Anthony said emotionless. Seth walked in with a frown on his face."What happen to you?" Noah asked curiuos."You guys remember when we survived sector x...well they want us to return to save some soldiers." Seth said while everybody frowned at his words."Bullshit Seth bullshit!" Rachel yelled in anger."Crap this sucks...no this is a bitch!" Noah said in a pissed off tone."This is worst then the time I visit Treasure city and met that other Anthony!" Anthony said getting a weird look from everybody."Uh Anthony that was dream." Seth said a little ticked off."Man you guys keep telling me that but no it was real!" Anthony said pissed that no one believed him."Okay guys we go to sleep early since we have to be there at 8!" Seth said getting use to the idea."Fine but I won't like it!" Noah said going towards the guest room."Anthony are you ready to go back?" Rachel asked petting his head."Whatever I just want to get this over with." Anthony said turning on the T,V.

The next day."Okay you guys ready?" Seth asked grabbing his car keys."Yeah yeah keep your pants on Seth!" Noah said walking to the passenger seat."Hey Rachel grab Anthony he's out like a rock." Seth said as Rachel entered the living room."Sure her we go!" Rachel said picking up the light weight man."Okay Seth open up the door so I can lay him down." Rachel said as she carried Anthony to the car. Rachel placed Anthony in the back he was still asleep through the little trip to the car."Heavy ass sleeper is he." Rachel said closing the back door."Yeah I don't think a earth quick would wake him up." Seth said as he started to drive towards the military base."Anthony get up we made pancakes!" Noah said waking Anthony up."I want extra syrup!" Anthony said realizing there wasn't any pancakes."There he's awake!" Noah said resting his head on the car door."You guys are ass holes!" Anthony said using Rachel's arm as a pillow."So how much time do we have?" Rachel asked as Anthony snored in her ear."About two hours." Seth said driving towards the old base knowing this will be the worst thing that ever happened for three out of four of them.

They got to the right on time."Hello how can I help?" The gate man asked."Commander Jones I believe sent for us." Anthony said in a mature voice."Building 13 then." The gate men said as he raised the toll."How do you know it was Commander Jones?" Noah asked as Seth parked his car in the parking lot."It's quite simple my dear Noah remember Jones is the only Commander that knows of our survival and there for sent us to save somebody's ass." Anthony said trying to act like Sherloc Holmes."Well that's reasonable come on let's get this over with." Seth said as his friends walked along side him."Please be easy!" Rachel said as they entered building 13."That's new." Anthony said noticing everything changed quite a bit."How may I help?" Commander Jones asked as the four entered his office."You asked us to come back and rescue someone's ass...bastard!" Noah said still pissed on how he called him a nigger."Well it's been four years later and you still look almost the same." Jones said amazed."Look we don't want to do this but we have to so what do you want us to do?" Rachel asked frowning."Okay you four have to rescue a couple of soilders." Coomander Jones said handing them weapons."And That's it right?" Seth asked not wanting to do any favors from the army."Yes that's right now are you ready to head over to sector x?" Commander Jones said opening a door that leads to the helicopter."Let's get this over with!" Anthony said walking towards the helicopter."I hope he take it well." Rachel said feeling bad for Anthony."He'll get over it." Noah said as the three started to walk towards the helicopter.

The helicopter didn't take long before they landed on a hotel roof."They we're last heard from Mercy Hospital." The pilot said before it took off."Why drop us off here why not at Mecry Hospital?" Noah asked a little pissed."Anyone else have a bad feeling about this or is it just me?" Seth asked worried about his friends."Let's get this over with!" Anthony said waiting for his team to get ready."Wait we should prepare ourselves first who knows whats out there!" Rachel said remembering how scary it was the first time."Okay we will but only for thirty minutes!" Seth said as he got a pistol.

End of chapter one great! now if you read Left in 72 hours you'll get the reference I got bored so yeah.


	2. No Mercy

It's been thirty minutes and the team was ready to take action."Okay we're done preparing let's go!" Seth said walking down the stairs."Come on Anthony let's go." Rachel said while Noah and Seth wait down stairs."Okay let's get this it over with." Anthony said following Rachel."Where are the common infected there should be a whole...crap there they are!" Seth said as 15 common infected swarmed around the room trying to kill the survivors."Kill those bastards!" Noah said shooting the common infected. After three minutes they we're the common infected we're dead."Take that you zombiefied bastards!" Rachel yelled as she reloaded her machine gun. The hunter growel letting the survivors know of his prescence."Guys there's a hunter nearby get ready!" Anthony said remembering his first encounter. The hunter tried to pounce Noah but failed as hundreds of bullets hit the scrawny creature's body."It's dead right?" Noah asked getting annoyed with their mission."Probably we shot it like what a hundred times it should be dead." Seth said as he walked down the stairs."Hurry up who knows how long it will take before something else comes!" Anthony said running past Seth."Do you think he's going to get over that witch?" Noah asked Rachel while walking down the stairs."I don't know he lost his first love it's rough losing someone special." Rachel said as they caught up with the rest of the team.

The survivors made it out of the hotel nearly getting killed by the infected but they pushed on towards the street that leads to Mercy hospital. "How much longer do we have to walk?" Rachel asked reloading her gun."Half-way there just...aw what the hell grabbed me?" Seth yelled as the smoker grabbed him with one of the many tongues."Shoot the smoker shoot the smoker!" Anthony commanded as the rest of his team fired at the beast. "How do we not know these things?" Noah asked noticing Anthony knows what the special infected are called, and thier sounds." Because remember I was in here longer then you three I encountered more of them so I know what's what around here." Anthony said a little sad. "That makes sence you had more experence with dealing with the infected so when you hear something tell us right away okay!" Seth said amazed that his friend remembers those monsters."Okay hurry up people we can discuse this later!" Rachel said knowing that now wasn't the best time. "Look there's a freaking safe room over there now move!" Noah said entering the safe room."I thought they we're called safe houses!" Anthony said entering the room."It doesn't matter close enough!" Seth said closing the door behind him.

"Okay I say we prepare ourselves before we continue." Rachel said not ready to die in this hell hole."Agreed we should rest a bit,grab some ammo, and leave!" Seth said resting on a small couch."Okay Anthony how many god damn special infected are there?" Noah asked while grabbing a shotgun."Well you guys already encountered the hunter,and smoker so I don't need to talk about them." Anthony said taking a health pack. "Yes Anthony we know the one that jumps,and the one with a lot of tongues." Seth said reloading his pistol."There is this thing called a boomer it's suppose to throw up on you which attracts a lot of zombies or the horde!" Anthony said remembering a video he saw on base camp once. "Ew gross what do they look like?" Rachel asked still grossed out."There fat and ugly as hell!" Anthony said knowing that's all he had to say."Okay is that it?" Noah asked as he looked for another pistol."Nope there is this thing called a spitter,and a jockey they're weak but can kill you." Anthony said hating those two infected."What do they look like?" Seth asked curious."The jockey is a midget so he'll be easy to spot,and the spitter...you don't want to know she's down right ugly as shit!" Anthony said ."What do they do?" Rachel asked curious about the two infected."The jockey rides you like a horse,and the spitter spit acid or something." Anthony informed remembering how the acid felt."Please tell me that's all of them!" Noah asked knowing after Anthony was done explaning they would leave."Nope one is called a charger which is almost like a tank but different." Anthony said hating both of them with a blinding fury."They sound friendly what do they do?" Seth asked sarcastically."Well the charger...it charges no duh,and the tank is this big strong infected that could kill you easily!" Anthony said scared if he had to fight one all by himself...again. "You don't have to tell us the last one Anthony we get the picture." Rachel sai knowing that Anthony will feel bad when he talks about the witch.

The survivors spent five more minutes preparing before they left the safe house."We're half-way there right?" Noah asked tired of walking around. "Yeah half-way there just like I said." Seth said answering Noah's question."Aw crap this is great!" Rachel yelled seeing the tanker in their way."Great now what?" Anthony asked dissappointed."Everybody down in the sewer!" Seth said jumping in the sewer."That's your plan Seth the sewer really...whatever let's get it over with." Noah said jumping in after."Come on Anthony it's just a sewer it won't bite!" Rachel said remembering how Anthony hates both water and small spaces."I know it won't bite it's water you drown in it!" Anthony said before Rachel pushed him down in the sewer."About time Anthony jeez keep us waiting." Noah said as Anthony kept quiet."Anthony you okay?" Seth asked worried about his friend."Shh I think I hear a...BOOMER!" Anthony yelled before the fat zombie threw up on Noah and Seth."Aw what is this shit?" The two said as the horde approached."What's happening?" Rachel asked after she killed the boomer."The horde protect Noah and Seth they can't see with that shit in their eyes!" Anthony ordered before shooting the common infected that showed up in seconds. Minutes later the horde was gone and Noah and Seth could see."Ah remind me not to screw up like that again! Noah said while walking to a ladder."Well at least Anthony,and Rachel saved our asses." Seth said climbing up the ladder. *Sigh*"This is so painful." Anthony said walking towards the ladder."What's painful?" Rachel asked worried for her friend."I..I miss her this place doesn't help me one bit I know it's been four years but if you cared deeply then your never going to get over the pain." Anthony said holding his heart."Come on the sooner we get to Mercy hospital the better." Rachel said waiting for Anthony to climb up the ladder."Whatever Rachel." Anthony said as he climbed out of the sewer. Poor kid he's in so much pain. Rachel thought hoping Anthony will be happy again.

Everybody was out of the sewer and Mercy hospital was right in front of them."Well we're almost done come on!" Seth said running to the hospital but stopped dead in his tracks."Seth what's wrong?" Anthony asked walking towards him."Um Anthony what is that?" Seth asked pointing to a zombie with out the lower part of it's jaw." That my friends is a spitter told you she was ugly as hell!" Anthony said before he shot the spitter."Okay if we're done screwing around let's go before a horde,or something else decides to pay us a visit!" Noah said entering the hospital."He's right you guys let's go now!" Rachel said entering the hospital."Great almost there...where do you think those soilders guys are?" Anthony asked as he entered the hospital with Seth."Maybe the roof top I don't know this isn't very common." Seth said guessing that the roof top would be the perfect place."Okay you two hurray up and get in!" Noah said calling from the elevator. "Okay there's a elevator good I didn't want to walk all the way up there." Seth said as he entered the elevator. The survivors waited in the elevator for about twenty minutes until it stopped on the floor below the roof."Okay guys we're almost there let's hurry up!" Seth said shooting the common infected that appeared."Man this is getting too easy I got a idea how about I get a blind fold and put it on since these ass-holes can't fight for shit!" Noah said walking up to the roof."Hey guys where is everybody there should be some soilders around?" Anthony asked before the whole team noticed a radio."Hello Commander Jones your friends aren't here so can you pick us up?" Rachel asked before the static voice of Commander Jones spoke."I'm sorry but you four know to much we have to kill you good bye friends!" Commander Jones said ending the conversation."Son of a bitch!" Noah said pissed off."What do we do now?" Anthony asked reloading his shotgun.

End of chapter 2 you have to hate it when people lie.


	3. Reunion

The survivors we're furious with the army knowing that they we're sent to die."Well this is a load of shit!" Noah said reloading his new M16."Great now what?" Rachel asked sitting on the ground."Hello come in come in we're on Mercy hospital and we need an evacuation!" Seth said speaking into the radio."Uh Yes we're heading to Mercy hospital right now just sit tight and don't do anything stupid!" The pilot said picking up there signal."We better prepare ourselves I doubt those bastards won't just sit around when we try to leave." Anthony said picking up a shotgun since his last gun was out of ammo. Soon the building top was over run with the infected."Kill them all kill them all what the hell are you three doing kill them!" Noah yelled as he shot ten maybe fifteen commons in the head killing them."We are we are mph!" Anthony said before a charger charged him into the small shack where the radio was."Human die now!" The charger said with very bad english."I swear to god I hate these things!" Anthony said as Seth killed the semi mighty beast."Hey buddy you okay?" Seth asked as Rachel picked Anthony up."I'm fine let's keep fighting these bastards!" Anthony said shooting the flesh eating beasts. "You seem to enjoy yourself Anthony tell me is this your favorite pass-time?" Rachel asked laughing, and shooting the common infected."Ah shut up Rachel and start fighting!" Anthony said shooting a smoker, and a hunter. The infected didn't stop coming there we're hundreds of them on the roof-top it felt like hours but the helicopter finally got there."Every-body get to the chopper!" Noah said as he jumped in the chopper."Hurry hurry hurry!" Rachel said noticing Seth, and Anthony weren't in the helicopter yet. The tank appears for the first time in this area."What the hell is that?" Seth asked as Anthony walked towards the helicopter knowing that fighting this thing wasn't such a good idea."Seth run it's a tank!" Anthony said as Seth ran towards the helicopter. The survivors made it to the chopper before the tank jumped in attempt to kill the survivors but failed and died from the height of the hospital."See you ass-holes in hell!" Noah said as the helicopter flied away from the building. The Survivors escaped! 500 infected we're harmed in the making of this story.

"So what now?" Seth asked as he tried to sleep."Find a place we're the infection didn't hit and stay there until it dies out." Noah said a little panicked about helicopters."Well that sounds about right so how long is this flight?" Anthony asked having a bad feeling about this escape. Then the pilot started to walk towards them slowly."Can we help you sir?" Seth asked confuse before Rachel shot the pilot's head."Rachel what the hell?" The three guys said simutaniusly."Didn't you see him he was a zombie." Rachel said as the helicopter leaned towards a city minutes before crashing."Aw crap!" All the survivors said as the helicopter went closer to the city's ground. In the city a women was crying she was in pain from a fatal injury.'He never loved me here I am and he tricks me what did I suspect him loving a monster like me.' The witch said in her infected language. The helicopter crashed a street away from the witch.'What's going on?' The witch said hiding behind the trash cans."Well Anthony your the expert where next?" Noah asked sarcastically."First find a safe room and then we can figure out what we should do." Anthony said trying to figure out where they we're exactly.'There he is but how it's been four years...I'm going to kill him for trying to kill me!' The witch said as she started to run towards him."Hey Anthony is that a witch?" Rachel asked not knowing what startled her exactly other then the helicopter crash. Anthony looked at the incoming witch it had a hole in it's head as if shot. Witch...Witch! Anthony thought as he ran towards the witch."Anthony what the hell are you doing?" Noah asked as Anthony ran towards his lost love."Witch I thought I lost you forever!" Anthony said hugging the witch.'Wait he missed me...ah who am I kidding he still is too cute to kill.' The witch said in her infected voice sounding like sweet purrs to Anthony. "So she'll be hanging with us right?" Seth asked walking towards his friend only to get a warning growl from the witch.'Stay away from him you three took him from me last time and I'll be damned if it happens again!' The witch groweled with hatred towards the other survivors."Hey witch those guys are cool their my friends if it weren't for them I might have died earlier." Anthony said petting the Witch's long gray hair.'Okay but if they do anything that'll hurt you I'll kill them!' The witch said purring as Anthony pet her long hair."She ain't going to kill us right?" Noah asked daring to approach the two."She's cool right?" Anthony asked the witch while hugging her."O-ay...ky...oky...okay..anti...anthony." The witch struggled saying not using human language for years."Okay this nice lady just spoke I suggest we leave now before another tank shows up." Seth said never expecting a special infected to talk."Your a lucky girl to have such a sweet guy." Rachel said hugging the witch happy that Anthony was happy again."Fiend...frind...friend!" The witch said returning the hug."Okay well...oh wait there's a safe room come on guys let's go!" Noah said as the rest follow him. The survivors made it to the run down safe house."Okay one of us stays up and makes sure that no special infected get in." Seth said laying down letting everybody know he wasn't going to do it."I'll do it then." Anthony said as the witch kissed his neck."Okay good night!" The rest of the survivors said wanting to get some sleep.

End of chapter 3


	4. Going to the city of hell

Anthony was keeping guard for his friends sake he was tired and sleepy but he didn't care his lost love was back and he wanted to stay with her as long as he can."Man this gaurd duty thing is a bitch!" Anthony said as he got the Witch's attention."What...the..matter?" The witch asked still bad at speaking human."You mean what's wrong right?" Anthony asked as she walked towards him."Yeah...that..right!" The witch said kissing his cheek. "Nothings wrong I'm just tired oh why did I agree to stay gaurd?" Anthony asked as the witch gave him a death hug."Anthony...sleep..with witch." The witch said getting use to human language again."No I can't I have to keep watch!" Anthony said barely breaking out of her hug."I...watch..for you." The witch said grabbing Anthony and holding him close to her chest."Good night witch." Anthony said to sleepy to hug her back for her kindness. He missed me he really missed me this time I can't lose him never again! The witch thought craddling him like he was a younger brother or even her baby."Well Anthony's out-cold so much for security." Seth said walking over towards the two. The witch groweled at him not wanting her love to be harmed by the other two males."Whoa hey I'm not going to hurt my friend if that's what your thinking I knew him for a long time and I wouldn't be able to do anything to hurt him since he's like a little brother." Seth said in a calm voice."I...don't..trust..you two!" The witch said not convince."Look if we wanted Anthony dead he wouldn't be here right now." Seth said knowing she only trusted Rachel, snd Anthony."Really..I..trust you but not the...other...one!" The witch said remembering how that one nearly killed her."Who Noah look after that incidate he changed a bit usually he'll mess with Anthony but after that he stopped so yeah he's not that bad."Seth said as Rachel walked into the same room to join their conversation."Aw man you two are talking too loud!" Rachel said yawning."Sorry...No-ah...change?" The witch asked Rachel who was a half awake. "Oh right from that incidate four years ago yep he changed big time." Rachel said as the witch rubbed her cheeks with Anthony."I...trust him...now." The witch said laying Anthony down on a nearby couch."Well that's good I'm going back to sleep goodnight." Seth said walking back to the other couch."Rachel...can..talk?" The witch asked struggling with human grammar."Yeah sure I think?" Rachel said a bit confused with the witch."Anthony...love me..right?" The witch asked as Anthony snored."Yes of course he does he spent four years mourning you he loves you for sure." Rachel said smiling at the witch."Okay...goood...good night Rachel." The witch said as she walked over towards Anthony's sleeping body. "Good night you two and don't make to much noise hahahaha!" Rachel said before laughing her brains out only confusing the witch."You...have..weird friends." The witch said while carfully rubbing Anthony's hair and finally going back to her post.

It was morning now when the survivors decided to leave the safe house."Hey Seth where the hell are we going?" Noah asked remembering they didn't come up with a plan."How about a airplane?" Rachel asked before shooting a hunter, a smoker, and boomer."There's no airport around here for a thousand miles,and if you think we're going on another aircraft then your nuttier then candy bar shit!" Anthony said remembering how the helicopter crashed."Maybe a car,or van?" Noah asked wondering where they could find a good car."Nope then we would have to refuel it every now and then." Rachel said getting annoyed with the whole infection."Sail boat...we could get a sail boat at the docks in the next city." Seth said looking at a map of the entire country that was on the building."That sounds pretty good to me how about it give it the old collage try!" Anthony asked excitedly."Okay...with me." The witch said hugging Anthony again becoming shy with the other survivors."Okay then like Anthony said the old collage try!" Rachel said in agreement."This better not screw us up or I'm kicking all of your asses!" Noah said cocking his shotgun. "Don't worry the infected can't swim for all we know." Seth said smirking at his smart idea."Yeah Seth sure you smart-ass!" Anthony said teasing his older friend."Ha he nailed you Seth hahaha!" Noah said bursting into laughter."Whatever...asshole!" The witch said insulting Noah for the first time."Hahaha oh man she got you good Noah!" Rachel said laughing at her boyfriend."Okay before this gets seris let's stop before we do something stupid...well more stupid then usual." Anthony said as he walked towards the next safe house that leads out of the city.

The survivors made it to the safe house within a hour of killing any special infected that got in their way."Man getting around is a pain in the ass!" Noah said as he entered the safe house."Did you figure that out for yourself Sherlock?" Seth asked a bit tired of all the walking,and running."Ah dig a little deeper Watson!" Anthony said sticking up for Noah...for ounce."Okay we made it barely!" Rachel said breathing hard."You..okay?" The witch asked still feeling uncomfortable with the others."I think we should rest for a while then leave." Anthony said before kissing the witch. "Yeah resting not a kissing!" Noah said grabbing a health pack."Shut up...No-ah!" The witch said a little pissed with him. "I think Noah is right for ounce if we keep resting sooner or later they'll over power us." Seth said grabbing a adranaline shot."Okay let's go now before that actually happens!" Rachel said fearing that she'll die. With that conversation the survivors ran towards the next city.

"Damn we're they expecting us?" Anthony asked as a large group of infected surronded the safe house entrance."Well let's kick their asses then!" Noah said before shooting the incoming infected."Like I said we keep resting like this then they're going to kick our asses!" Seth yelled over his M16 firing as many bullets it can."Ha I guess your wrong for ounce bro!" Rachel said killing the incoming infected."Stay back witch we don't want to shoot you by acciedent!" Anthony said stepping in front of the witch."Okay...Anthony." The witch said snuggling his back. Soon the infected we're dead and the survivors made it safely to the safe house.

End of chapter 4


	5. Left In Heaven

**"We're sorry but your infected with the virius we can't let you in." A army guy said as ten soilders pointed guns at the survivors, and the witch."We're immune dumbass!" Seth screamed pissed at the people in front of him. "Yeah ass-hole we worked so hard just to get here and now your not letting us back in!" Rachel said remembering how hard it was surviving everything."Anthony...don't go there... ahhhh!" The witch said before a sniper took her out."Witch! dammit you'll pay!" Anthony yelled but was stopped by Noah."Don't be stupi..."Noah said unwilling to finish his sentence after a soilder shot him in the heart."Noah no!" The survivors said as Noah fell to the ground dead."Your getting it I'll make you pay!" Rachel said pointing her pistol at the soilders only to get shot a hundred times in the chest."Anthony I don't think we will be going home fall back no...!" Seth said before getting shot in the head. Anthony was alone now his true fear other then seeing his friends die."Fire." The army guy said showing no mercy to the survivors by finally killing Anthony.** "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Anthony screamed as he looked around the old safe house while his friends looked at him with concern."Anthony..Okay?" The witch asked as Anthony wiped away the cold sweat."No I'm fine but what happened why are we still here?" Anthony asked as his three friends walked towards him."We're still here cause you passed out on the damn couch that's why!" Noah said ruffling Anthony's hair."Did you have a bad dream Anthony?" Rachel asked knowing the respounce she would get."Yes guys you know our plan to take a boat and sail back home." Anthony said still shaking from the dream."Yes are you ready to go though." Seth asked wanting to cheer his friend up."Think about it guys they wanted us dead if we go back they would possibly kill us I suggest we find a new place to go like a island or something." Anthony said not wanting to go through his dream again."He has a point okay since the docks are two blocks away I say we keep seperated teams one to gather supply,and the next to find a good sail boat." Seth said looking for volunters. "I'll do it me and the witch will look for the sail boat." Anthony said wanting to be alone with the witch."Okay I guess we'll get the supplies then." Noah said knowing why Anthony wanted to be alone with the witch.

The survivors took their seperate paths down the old abandon city."Anthony are okay?" The witch asked as they entered the docks."I'm fine I just had a bad dream that's all." Anthony said shooting a couple infected nearby."What we looking for?" The witch asked snuggling next to her human."We're looking for a sail boat it's just a small like boat." Anthony said informing the witch before kissing her cheek. After ten minutes of searching they found a good enough sail boat it was big enough for ten people or less Anthony was excited on leaving the hell hole that he didn't pay attention."Thank god we found it!" Anthony yelled happily as the mall's alarm went off signaling that his friends might need some help."Friends need us?" The witch asked as Anthony started to walk towards the mall his friends entered."Yeah their going to need our help." Anthony said before the two ran off to help thier friends.

**10 minutes earlier.**"Okay you guys ready?" Rachel asked looking at the mall hoping there was another way inside."Yeah but if we go in the alarm will attract those zombiefied bastards?" Noah asked looking for a way inside that won't cause a panick."Those windows might work but who really knows." Seth said walking towards the two lower windows."It's a plan then I guess." Noah said following his friend while Rachel followed him. It took some manuvering but they got in."Okay guys we need food, and something to drink." Seth said grabbing one of those shipping carts so they could haul more stuff around."So we steal shit pretty much right?" Noah asked liking his plan better."Pretty much from my point of view." Rachel said getting almost the same idea as Noah."Will you two shut up remember this is our last run from these monsters let's not screw up!" Seth said a little pissed off with his friends,and sister. They got enough supplies to last ten years on the cart so they decided to leave."Wait guys won't the alarm attract the horde?" Rachel asked scared a bit."Well we're running this to the docks so why stop then!" Noah said excited to escape."He's right...again if we're ready let's go then!" Seth said as they crashed through the door's of the mall sending out the alarm."Here they come!" Seth said as he and the other pushed the massive cart.

Anthony,and the witch we're running to the mall when they noticed their friends running towards them followed by the world's largest horde."You guys we found a sail boat hurry!" Anthony said as he and the witch turned back to the the docks Anthony shooting every infected in sight while the witch clawed them in half."Anthony shake a damn leg!" Rachel yelled as they passed the two up but stopped at the dock so Anthony could point out the sail boat."Okay the sail boat is over here!" Anthony screamed after he threw a pipebomb. Anthony pointed the sail boat out to the others."Okay thanks hold them off!" Seth,Noah,and Rachel said panicking."Okay witch help please!" Anthony said shooting the incoming infected."Right..Anthony!" The witch said killing a smoker, and hunter. "Okay we're ready let's go Anthony, and Witch!" Seth said as the two jumped in. The survivors we're shooting the remaining infected as the boat went towards deeper water."We made it we finally made it!" Anthony said exuasted but happy as he snuggled with the witch."Okay according to this map there is a island one hour away from our position." Seth said as Anthony went to sleep next to the witch."Aww how cute come on let's go before I die from their cuteness!" Rachel said glad to see her friend happy again.

One hour later Anthony woke up from the witch slight pushing."Anthony we here!" The witch said as she got onto the beach."Did we really make it?" Anthony asked as his friends build small rooms for everybody."Okay guys we have enough food and water so eat up for now." Seth said as he began making a refigerater with the metal on the crate."I'm glad we made it!" Noah said as he built his the rooms or cottages."We made it I guess we made it!" Anthony said staring into the sunset."I love you!" The witch said before making out with Anthony while the others work."Finally he gets a damn girl friend!" Noah said trying to ingnore them."It's good to see him happy." Rachel said as Anthony,and the witch fell asleep on the beach

The end.


End file.
